<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell me we weren't just friends by Odestaholyship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045862">Tell me we weren't just friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship'>Odestaholyship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Italy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, i just love writing them ok, incantava - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And what the hell were we?</p>
<p>Tell me we weren't just friends</p>
<p>This doesn't make much sense</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edoardo Incanti/Eleonora Sava</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell me we weren't just friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <em>Girl, tell me what you're doing on the other side? </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>And so, just tell me what you're doing with that other guy? </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Cause I ain't got patience to slow down the bass</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Eleonora was nearly deaf with the shaking hum of the bass echoing from the grand stereos on the other side of the room, the voices of tens of other people mixing with the music and creating a deafening white noise that she kept getting lost in. The alcohol in the brunette’s veins was burning, making everything around her warmer, better, fuzzier. It was a relief of the harsh reality, and she was grateful for the cup filled with beer in her grasp. Eleonora took a long sip of her drink as she tried to tune back in to listen to Federico’s story, but the boy’s voice kept getting lost into the music.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>There was a burn in Eleonora’s neck, like something was trying to dig right through her skin, right through her body. She recognized the feeling, and there was a certain hesitation when she threw a cautious glance on the other side of the large room, knowing that Edoardo’s gaze would be there waiting for hers. Federico’s voice kept competiting with the loud music, but Eleonora could feel herself losing her grasp on reality once again as she stood there, holding Edoardo’s burning gaze. There was barely any movement in the boy’s body language when he made a subtle gesture with his head, asking for Eleonora to step outside the open glass doors that lead to the back yard. And like Eleonora didn’t know better, she apologized to Federico - knowing that the boy would have no trouble finding another girl to talk to - and made her way across the crowded living room.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>The cool night air was a welcome sensation on Eleonora’s burning skin, and she touched the spot on her neck that was still uncomfortably tingling from Edoardo’s stinging gaze. There was a smell of tobacco wafting in the air,  a group of scattered people smoking cigarettes sprawled across the lawn. Edoardo didn’t stop to socialize with any of them, though, only making his way across the corner of the house where there would be no other people to witness their conversation.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Edoardo had already lit up a cigarette by the time Eleonora finally made her way to him, the cigarette between his teeth in a way that Eleonora recognized to be tense. The tendons in his hands were rigid when he inhaled more smoke into his lungs, his dark eyes following Eleonora’s every movement until she stopped right in front of her.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“What?” She asked, the ugly tone of confrontation in her voice more than evident. She was drunk, Edoardo noted.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>There was a nasty, derisive tone to Edoardo’s voice when he asked: “Having fun?” </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“I’m drunk, does that count?” Eleonora asked, taking a quick sip from her cup like she was trying to stop herself from spatting out words she didn’t want to be heard. Edoardo laughed at the limping joke, blowing out smoke in Eleonora’s general direction as he shook his head a few times.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“Fede has been all over you all night,” Edoardo stated. There was no question, but it was evident between them; silent but so stinging that Eleonora could almost feel it burning a hole in the silence between them.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Eleonora shook her head, laughing coldly. “You sound jealous.”</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“Should I be jealous?” Edoardo asked, all warmth gone between them like someone had sucked the air from their bubble.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>A look of disbelief spread on Eleonora features, and she sighed slowly when she crossed her arms across her chest. Her green top was dainty enough to expose her pale chest and her arms, and for a foggy moment Edoardo lost himself in the sight of her. </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“I’m not your property, Edoardo.”</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“Never said you were,” the boy said without missing a beat, his voice strained with the hot smoke he was inhaling again.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <em>All of your friends have been here for too long</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em> They must be waiting for you to move on </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Girl, I'm not with it I'm way too far gone</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“We agreed that we’d stop, Edoardo,” Eleonora whispered, following the boy’s movements with slight fascination as he put out the cigarette, grinding the stump into the lawn in the dark.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“I know.”</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“I’m allowed to talk to other guys.”</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“I know.”</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“My friends keep telling me that what we were doing before was bad for me. For us both. It wasn’t a good relationship,” Eleonora continued, feeling her voice shivering when Edoardo took a small, experimental step closer to her in the cover of the night.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“I know.” Edoardo repeated yet again, his voice but a murmur as he took yet another step.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“Stop saying that!” </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“What do you want me to say, then?” Edoardo asked, challenging her. “Am I supposed to be okay with watching my friends flirt with you? Should I be okay with knowing that they’d want nothing more than to fuck you?”</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Eleonora flinched at the harsh words, turning her gaze avoidingly to the side. She could feel the warmth from Edoardo’s body grazing at her skin, and she took an instinctive step back, feeling her back hit the wall of the house. A confused chuckle escaped from her lips. A sigh. “It’s not like that and you know it. I wouldn’t sleep with your friends.” </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Edoardo was close enough to touch her now, and there was a question in his eyes when his hand slowly rose to touch her. He didn’t move until Eleonora nodded, giving silent permission for him to let his fingers make their way to her neck. Slowly, with feather-like grazes they made their way to her jaw, stopping there like so many times before. Edoardo’s strong hands held Eleonora’s face when he pulled her into an assured kiss, her taste on his tongue more than familiar. She responded immediately, her hand instinctively letting go of the plastic cup in her hand, her fingers finding their way to the hem of Edoardo’s shirt where they stayed, gripping the fabric.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Eleonora felt her back hitting the wall harder as they pressed together, Edoardo’s grip on her pulling her closer to him than they had been in months. Their bodies pressed together harder each second, and there was something almost rough in the way Edoardo held her, so desperate to have her that it was like there was not one coherent thought between them anymore. And for that they both were grateful.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“<em>Fuck,</em> I just wanna fuck you so ba-” Edoardo said breathlessly, the words dying on Eleonora’s lips before their time. </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <em>And what the hell were we? </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Tell me we weren't just friends </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>This doesn't make much sense</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="pOoZl">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>